Trial
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: Full Summary inside. MelloXMatt. M!Preg, Language, Yaoi, Graphic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Summary: It was a guy's night out. It was a one night stand. Neither could foresee this coming from it. MelloxMatt. M!Preg fiction. Language, Brief Yaoi, Graphic material.

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new multi-chapter Death Note Alternate Reality fiction! This was Beta'd by the wonderful BeyondsWaraNingyo and she has my eternal thanks! This story will have no more than 3 pages per chapter, but I will not disappoint. Thanks for reading!**

Prologue

"One Night Stand"

'Lucky's Bar' flashed in neon lights when Mello and Matt approached the establishment in a taxi. Mello planned for this night ahead of time and stashed some extra cash and a note for the owner to hold for a return trip. The blonde had decided a week ago that he was going to take Matt on a bar run and really did not care where it was they were going. It was just going to be them, some beer and good times.

Mello led the way inside, followed by the redhead and approached the bar. The place was starting to gather people around this hour so it had some decent activity when they entered. Mello handed the money pouch and note to the owner who looked at the note questioningly before looking back to the blonde and nodding.

"So what's going to kill your thirst tonight, boys?"

A couple hours later…

Mello and Matt were laughing it up and downing another shot of Vodka, Matt having told the blonde a very crappy joke that the blonde had called him out on. Neither of them knew what it was the joke was about anymore, but they didn't care. There was a song playing on the juke box that sounded like it might be country or R&B, but they really had no idea.

The both of them stood up and began to dance slowly, picking up the pace to match the beat better. Thing was, they were doing it horribly and had a crowd of people in the bar who made it a point to laugh at the duo, who were at this point, too drunk to think straight.

Another hour later…

One of the patrons approached the duo with a small bag, getting the pair's attention.

"Look here guys, I have something in here that might make your night a little more interesting. What do you say? It's not going to kill you if that is what you are thinking. This drug is going to change your life. You're gonna be somebody." Matt shot a glance to his friend who looked back at him then to the patron and raised an eyebrow.

A couple more hours later…

Hands were groping each other and mouths were locked in a fierce battle for dominance, one that Mello was quickly winning. The taxi ride back was not as quiet getting home as it was going out. They exited the vehicle, keeping their mouths locked, only parting for the blonde to let them both inside before they were at it again.

Clothes were shed in the living room where both men were moaning into each other's mouths as the blonde ground himself into his friend's clothed erection while pinned against the wall. That too was shed before the pair stumbled into Matt's bedroom; the redhead was pushed non-too-gently onto the bouncy surface where his nipples were attacked with light nibbles, causing him to gasp and shudder.

The redhead prepared himself for his friend, sucking on his fingers before sticking two in his ass and working them in and out, kissing his friend to stall him long enough. Once satisfied that he was prepared enough, he lay on his back and let his friend settle himself between his legs, where he guided said friend's erection into himself.

Matt groaned loudly at the penetration and gripped Mello's arms tightly, curling into him and trying to catch his breath. Mello did not stop until he was sheathed inside his friend fully. Only then did he pause, waiting for a sign from Matt to continue. That consent was given via a small nod, prompting him to pull out slowly and easing back in.

A fast paced rhythm was soon built, moans and groans filling up the space, each thrust forcing more pleasured sounds from the young pairs mouths. This continued until a scream and a groan filled the air, soon followed by gasps and panting. Not long after, there was silence as Mello and Matt drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 01

"The Morning After"

Matt woke up with a killer headache, feeling hung over and sore everywhere. He glanced to his right to grab his goggles, only to find that there was another body next to his. He recoiled in shock and fear, sitting upright and sidled a good distance from the one next to him, nearly falling off his bed in the process.

He calmed himself down and blinked a few times before taking a second look at the still sleeping form. That shoulder length blonde hair and slightly feminine features told him that it was his best friend Mello. Why was Mello in his bed? And why was Mello naked in his bed? Matt quickly looked under the covers and found that he too was naked. What the fuck? Why were they both naked in his bed and why did he feel sore… oh God damn no… They didn't… fuck last night, did they?

The previous night's activities had all but been swallowed by the darkness and Matt could honestly not recall what had transpired. What he could remember was fuzzy: Mello offering to take him out for a guy's night out… then there was the grungy bar where they must have ordered several shots of who-knows-what-the-fuck-it-was drink… It was unclear what happened then and Matt hated that he could not remember.

Mello's sleeping form shifted and was followed by a long, soft sigh, a sign that he was going to be waking up soon. Matt began to panic and tried to stand, but he yelped in pain, stifling it just in time. He groaned and hissed, feeling an indescribable pain in his ass. He frowned as he realized that he'd been on the receiving end of Mello's hormones.  
>"Fuck… Goddamn it Mello, why do you have to be so fucking big? Your dick hurts… Shit…"<p>

It was not like Matt had gay sex before. He was Bi with a slight preference to women. He'd fucked guys and been fucked before, but not by Mello, at least until last night that is. He'd underestimated just how big his friend was, those leathers did well to hide his package, making Matt mentally assume that he was smaller like he preferred. He did a double take on his friend and looked under the covers once more, this time he got a better view of his friend's dick. Sure enough, he was average, just thicker in girth, no wonder it hurt so much.

Understanding what had transpired last night and knowing he could not move until the pain was dull enough to bear, Matt simply adjusted himself slowly and let himself fall onto his back in defeat. He'd have to check later on if he bled or not. Funny that if he did; he was not a virgin in any way, but he was to Mello and that thought almost brought a smile to his face. Almost.

Four minutes passed when Mello finally roused himself from sleep, blue eyes fluttering open before a pair of lightly tanned arms stretched out, his entire body arching like a cat in a long yawn. Matt dodged the arm that was closest to him, but not removing his gaze.  
>"Morning Mello…" He knew his blonde friend took a while to comprehend what was around him, despite usually being a light sleeper. Sex seems to make even the lightest of sleepers dead to the world.<p>

Not disappointed, Matt saw those same bleary blues begin to register his surroundings, expression going from tired, to alarmed, and to annoyed in a matter of seconds.  
>"Matt… Why am I in your bedroom?" The redhead only scoffed and shook his head.<br>"I was hoping you'd have the answer to that Mells, because honestly, your guess is as good as mine. What is factual at this point in time is that we fucked last night."

Mello's eyes widened and shot a look to his friend and seeing that Matt was naked. He did a quick glance at his person and saw the same.  
>"I'm not fucking Gay Matt… What the hell happened last night? More importantly, who topped who?" Matt pointed to his cigs on the small table by the side of the bed his friend was on. Mello glared slightly before handing him the sticks and lighter. With practiced movements, Matt had a cig in his mouth and was lit up in less than 10 seconds. He took a drag and released a puff of smoke.<br>"First off, I know you're not Gay. Second, your guess is as good as mine, and last, you topped me, I have the ass pain to prove it, but I am not going to move until I know I can at least stand with minimal pain."

The blonde absorbed the little information given to him and lowered his head and shook it side to side slowly.  
>"Fuck… Man I wish I knew what happened Matt. I only remember taking you out, ordering vodka shots.. Then there was this drug dealer… after that, I don't know…"<p>

The redhead's gaze snapped to his friend then, eyes large with fear and anger.  
>"What the fuck Mells? A drug dealer? You better not have bought anything, you know how tainted street drugs are? For all we know, we could be poisoned and might be slowly dying, man! We need to get back to that bar and try to get answers from the people that were there. I am not going to accept the fact that drugs might have been involved last night!"<p>

Mello nodded his head, suddenly wanting chocolate more than anything. He sits up before getting out of bed and walking nude out of his room in search of his chocolate confection. Matt watched him leave before taking another drag of his cig and letting out a frustrated sigh and putting a hand to his forehead.  
>"Goddamn it Mells… something bad better not come from this."<p> 


	3. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 02

"Sickness"

Two weeks had passed since the pair had gone back to the bar where they'd all but forgotten the events that led to the sex and the questions afterwards. There was thankfully one witness who told the duo that all they did was order vodka shots and danced rather horribly to some song with no name. Afterwards, they were seen leaving the bar and out of view. Though it was a relief that they did nothing out of the ordinary, that still did not answer the mystery of the drug dealer.

Mello took it upon himself then to seek out the drug dealer, leaving their shared apartment from six PM to four AM every night. Matt could only guess at how many have tasted the blonde's leather encased fists night after night. All the same, Mello returned with a scowl on his face with the same conclusion that the whereabouts of the drug dealer was still unknown.

Presently…

Matt had been perched on the couch in their shared apartment and clicking away at the buttons on his Pokemon Pearl game, fighting another player he made friends and shared battle codes with. He had the disadvantage at this round, something that was rare, but he brushed it off. He had a cig in his mouth that dangled precariously off his lips, but did not fall out, even when the uttered odd cheer or curse escaped his mouth.

His traded Piloswine had just fainted at the hand of his opponent's Prinlup's last Metal Claw attack and he made to let out a swear when he felt something odd in his stomach. It felt like it was knotting tightly and it made him feel ill. He paused and took a breath and shook the feeling. Not wanting to stop in the middle of the battle, Matt continued until the battle was over, tainted with bits of queasiness.

Finally, the battle was lost, but his stomach decided then and there to turn itself inside out, making Matt double over and empty the contents of his gut on the floor, sparing his DSi external damage by setting aside in time. He did not stop until he'd left a warm, stinking pile on the floor.

He was shaking uncontrollably from the unending stream and feeling extremely weak afterwards, not wanting to get up to clean this mess that came out of nowhere. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, immediately disliking the aftertaste. He got up wearily and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the paper towel roll and shuffled back, feeling that same queasiness building up again.  
>"Ugh… fuck… what the hell just happened? I didn't eat anything bad… I eat the same thing… Why am I so sick all of a sudden…?"<p>

He could not continue to ponder out loud for much longer before he'd collapsed and began to dry heave, feeling all the more weaker for it. It clicked then that perhaps this might be the work of those drugs that might have been in their systems. Were they on a time release? Fuck…

Matt stopped dry heaving and began to clean the mess he made. The stench was unbearable, making him gag more than once, but he got the stinking pile into the garbage where he collapsed a third time to dry heave. His body was clearly telling him that there was something wrong and that he should try to seek out medical attention.

It would be so grand to walk into a medical facility if it were not for the fact that he did not have one single piece of identification to his name. The biggest failure of Wammy's House according to Matt was the fact that any and all identification, including medical records and birth certificates were stored away and never taken out again. The children were forced to live off of fake ID's with no chance at a truly normal life.

Matt shook with the effort to stand on his feet to go retrieve his phone so he can call Mello and tell him just what the fuck was happening. He knew where it was, but getting there seemed to be a monumental effort. He paused, feeling that same churning in his gut, but resolved to get to his phone and call his friend before another wave of sickness took over him.

As soon as the phone was grabbed, Matt pressed Mello's speed dial number and brought the phone to his ear. It rang about four times before a slightly breathless sounding voice answered the phone.  
>"What is it Matt?"<br>"I don't know about you man, but not too long ago, I fucking hurled my guts all over the floor and then dry heaved two more times after that. Do you suppose it was the drugs? Did you feel anything similar?"

There was a muffled sound of physical contact, telling Matt that Mello was not done with his current victim; it also explained the slight breathlessness. A minute passed before the blonde's voice was heard again.  
>"I'm just fine Matt, are you sure it wasn't something you ate?"<br>"I'm fucking positive. There is no way in hell years of enjoying instant noodles is going to make me hurl for no good reason. It has to be those drugs. You must have bought a couple before we got back and did God-knows-what before fucking."

There was another long pause from Mello before his voice was heard again.  
>"I am inclined to think it was Ecstasy pills that were bought, but they are not time release drugs. Maybe we got Ecstasy pills along with the mystery drug, but really Matt, I am drawing blanks here. There is not one person who knows who this drug dealer is."<p>

Matt was itching for a cig to calm his growing frustration, but held back the urge. He began to ponder some ideas. He knew this had do be from a damned drug, but what kind? This was nothing like other drugs he'd heard of or come across. Could it been some new kind of drug that was smuggled out of some person or company's lab? What if it was, then were Mello and he experiments? It sounded too damn ridiculous, but he decided to decided to ask Mello anyway.  
>"This is probably going to sound so fucking stupid Mells, but I think we were unintentional guinea pigs of a strange drug made in a lab. Maybe not you, but certainly me at the least. If you took one, you probably have immunity, you lucky bastard."<p>

There was another pause, the blonde taking time to consider this as a plausibility.  
>"You know what Matt? I think you might be right. Why would we run into a drug dealer who up and disappears, does not have a recognizable description, and does not show up at the bar again? Just what did we take and why are you only suffering its effects?" Matt shook his head.<br>"I don't know man, but we need answers, and we need to do it in a way that is not going to further put us into deeper shit with the authorities as it is, right Mells?"

There was a scoff and a reminder to return to the apartment before Mello cut the line, leaving Matt to finally release his tightened grip on the table and stumble weakly back to the couch to grab his much needed cigs. This whole situation was fucked up as it was, and Matt had a feeling it was just going to get worse.


	4. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 03

"Little Comfort"

Matt was dying, he was sure of it. There was no other possible explanation for this vomiting and dry heaving to be continuing for a third day in a row. He was stuck in the bathroom again with Mello by his side, rubbing his back calling up contacts to try get information on any new drugs on the street. He had Matt's laptop in his bedroom that he'd been using to do research on some new pharmaceutical drugs that were currently on trial and using Matt's current conditions to match possible side effects. Unfortunately, there was no such luck, making whatever drug they tested still unlisted yet.

Matt didn't flinch this time when he heard the loud snap of the phone closing before hearing Mello's fist make contact with the wall. Without even voicing his question, Mello answered him.  
>"Still no fucking answers Matt. I don't know what happened and I know I've apologized to you more than once, but I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll figure out what's wrong with you sooner or later."<p>

Matt removed his head from the toilet bowl and turned to look at his friend.  
>"The sooner the better Mells, because if this continues, I may not have long to live, if that's the case." He paused, waiting for that familiar wave to hit him again, but it didn't come, thankfully. He braced himself on the bowl and with Mello's help, got to his feet, albeit shakily before flushing the toilet and walking into the living room where the redhead fell onto the couch and curled up in the blanket he left there the night before.<p>

He heard Mello rummage through the cupboards and heard a pot and a package of his noodles being removed. This was followed by the brief sound of said pot being filled before the stove was clicked on and having the pot put on the heating element. Matt turned his head around to look at his friend and give him a smile.  
>"Thanks buddy, I appreciate you doing that for me, but you know I can do that myself when my legs feel better."<p>

Mello didn't even have to scoff at him before giving a brief lecture on how his current condition did not allow for doing much more than sitting and recovering. Matt only listened with detached attention before speaking up.  
>"Well the good thing that came out of this is that we never had sex again Mells, be thankful for that. I know your not Gay, never was. However, if you could remember, you can't deny that it was probably pretty damn good. Hormones will do that to you after all."<p>

He ducked quickly out of view, just in time to avoid a used wrapper being tossed his way.  
>"Don't you dare try to bring that night up again. I don't want to remember fucking my best friend or interacting with him in a sexual manner. Roger didn't encourage or enforce such activities on us. Sure there were classes about it, but that's as far as our knowledge went. I know you've already gone and popped your cherry and had fun for a few years after I left you behind for the Kira case, but us… there is only friendship, nothing more."<p>

Matt waited for a little while longer until he'd determined that there would be no more objects tossed his way before peeking over the couch again.  
>"I know man, and I know that you're no virgin either. I hear the odd woman from time to time in your room. Hormones are hormones though Mells and they often work against you. The males of the species are hardwired to procreate and even if it happens to be with another member of the same sex, the intentions are still the same. You're lucky that I'm not a woman and can't get pregnant. As I recall, there was no condoms used; you left yours in your room and I used my last one three days before that."<p>

The sound of water being drained into the sink told the redhead that his noodles were done. He hated having too much broth and emptied half the seasoning contents on top, just the way he's always enjoyed them. He heard footsteps approaching before the noodles were seen being placed in front of him. He looked to his friend and gave a nod of thanks.

The blonde walked to the fridge to remove a chocolate bar and returned to sit himself into his arm chair. He unwrapped the foil and sucked on a corner before snapping off a piece, looking thoughtful.  
>"There has got to be an explanation for this. We go out, we drink vodka shots, we probably got an experimental drug from an undercover worker who felt rebellious at the time. I don't know what happened, but we obviously took the drug… hold on… I think one of the effects I overlooked is arousal. Why else would we otherwise have fucked that night?"<p>

Matt was forking his second mouthful of noodles before looking to his friend. He chewed what was in his mouth, considering his friend's words before swallowing.  
>"I think that sounds pretty damn believable, Mells. I think that L would be damn proud of your instincts. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'd imagine that if it were Near, he'd have factored that in if he started researching."<p>

He flinched, waiting for a retort of some kind, but none came. He looked to his friend questioningly, seeing his blue eyes narrowed.  
>"He was given that title on a silver platter, and is a conniving little fuck, but you're right. I hate to admit it, but you're right. He'd already have considered every possibility and would have the right answer. However, he is currently the last person I want to approach about your condition because I know you don't like him any more than I do. We'll just have to solve this our way and only seek out Near's help as a last resort."<p> 


	5. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 04

"Stressed and Tired"

A month had passed with no solid answers or leads to the mysterious conditions that took over Matt. He'd been sick to his stomach for another week before stopping altogether. Neither of them could explain it. That did not stop Mello from continuing his research into why his best friend had been suffering those conditions in the first place.

There was however a new symptom that began to take over the redhead. Every so often he'd have bouts of feeling tired or slight dizziness that were never followed through by anything. Mello took those into consideration, including them in his research.

There were several new trial drugs that gave these new symptoms, but none of them included having nausea in them, and none appeared to have time released effects. The blonde was getting frustrated. It seemed that the closer they got to finding answers, there was always a barrier stopping him from getting the answers he wanted.

The duo were currently seated in the living room, the blonde with laptop and occupied with his research, the redhead perched on the couch and lost in another battle, having the advantage this time around. Matt paused now and then to toss a questioning glance to his friend who only furrowed his brow in annoyance.  
>"I'm getting no closer to answers. It's a miracle that you survived that week of hurling your guts at all. You are still suffering effects even now, so don't think you can brush this off."<p>

Matt only nodded before pausing his game to disappear outside for a cigarette. As he stood outside with cig in hand and looking out into the concrete horizon, he began to reflect as he had every other day as to what the hell was wrong with him. This was entirely new to him. The odd bouts of dizziness that followed the week of hurling his guts on the floor was just unlike him. There was no two ways about it, he was definitely under the influence of some mystery drug.  
>"Hmm… What sort of experimental drug, if that is the case, causes a week of nausea then dizziness and tiredness? What else do I have to suffer before a definitive answer is reached? Damn it…"<p>

He finished his cig and walked inside to the blonde on the phone in quiet conversation. He had his head low, it was eerily reminiscent of the time he was in conversation with that woman named Hal and it put him on edge. He slowly walked in the direction of the blonde and placed his hand on the back of the couch to give his friend a questioning look.

Mello glanced up at him before quickly ending the conversation then and there, cutting the connection before setting his phone on the armrest on his chair. Matt raised his eyebrow.  
>"What was that all about Mells? Any answers yet?" The blonde only shook his head.<br>"No, but I'm having a visitor over tonight. I need to get rid of this damned stress. I am seriously contemplating calling that midget motherfucker and sending a blood sample over. That is how badly this is getting to me Matt."

The redhead walked around and perched himself on the couch and looked to his friend.  
>"Give it another few weeks. If I don't show anything else in that time, we'll call it cured. If anything else develops, then I'll agree to pay Near a visit. I don't want to go there anymore than you. I hate that little prick, but he's not had either of us put away in jail yet because the little bastard actually cares."<p>

Mello looked at him and glared, but nodded. Mello was not the easiest person to live with, but they knew each other better than anyone else. They took each other's comfort into consideration. Matt never pushed the blonde to do anything reckless. After the Kira case, Mello was more considerate to his friend.

Matt looked to his friend and smiled mischievously.  
>"So… who's the lucky lady tonight that I'm not going to see?" He jumped back, avoiding a fist to his arm.<br>"None of your business who I bring over. You never asked before, so why should I tell you now?"  
>"I have a healthy curiosity?" This only earned him a glare that turned into a smirk and scoff.<br>"You just want a name to think of when you jerk off you horny bastard."

Matt grinned and raised his hands in mock surrender.  
>"Alright, you got me, but I have needs too. Maybe I just want to fuck my hand tonight, it's never let me down before. Great stress relief right there." He kept grinning despite the glare tossed his way.<br>"I did not want to hear that from you. I am still not telling you who it is."  
>"Alright, maybe I'll just make up a name. I'll say one thing Mells, I hope she gets as much out of it as you do. With your stress, it might as well be pseudo rape."<p>

This time Matt had to jump from the back of the couch and run out the door, avoiding a confrontation from the blonde. The door was locked, leaving the redhead outside once again with no chance of being let back in until he cooled off. Not that he didn't end up in this predicament before for other reasons, but he supposed that he did sort of go overboard this time. He had a lot of respect for Mello and these things happening to him with no logical conclusion was in fact getting to the both of them.

Matt was wanting a cig, but remembering that he left them inside.  
>"Shit… maybe I can go and get myself something to suck on to distract myself. I wonder if the store a few blocks from here sells suckers?" He dug in his pockets to find enough change to get himself a small treat and went downstairs. He hoped that whatever was wrong with him would not result in a trip to Near and getting some condition that he did not know the name of.<p>

A/N: I want to thank Msapples, skylarkz, onixxfilth, Kari Twighlight Mist and the Anons for such wonderful reviews so far! Much love and thanks to you all 3


	6. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 05

"Warning Sign"

A couple more weeks had gone by with zero answers to Matt's health. The dizzy spells were still infrequent, but occurring nonetheless. He'd seen Mello with his phone open, but not dialing any numbers, showing inner conflict. He knew that this was getting to the blonde, because it was getting to him as well.

It was a typical morning routine for Matt: wake up, take a shower (with the option to jerk off), get dressed, have his morning cig before breakfast then try to find answers to his condition. This particular morning however was different than usual. Matt was up and already in the shower and choosing not to jerk off. He got himself cleaned up before exiting and looking down as he normally did. That was when he noticed something was off.

He never was not the type to hallucinate or be paranoid about anything, but this was certainly different. His stomach seemed to have gotten slightly bigger than usual. It could not have been the noodles, and he had a high metabolism. He ran a hand down his abs, feeling if this slight bulge felt different. It was certainly softer, but there for sure and strangely sensitive.

He got dressed and exited the bathroom to share this new update. He knew that Mello would hate and accept this news, but it needed to be shared. First thing's first though. Matt went out for his morning cig and thought of the most straightforward statement he could relay to Mello.

He walked back inside and was welcomed by a bare-chested blonde who stared back at him before starting the coffee pot.  
>"Morning Mells…" He got a muffled grunt in reply.<br>"Was she that good in bed? I'm jealous. I only wish I'd gotten someone like that last night." He got a glare and was flipped the bird in reply, but did not stop in making his morning coffee.  
>"Well I got some news to share when you are coherent again. It's rather unusual to say the least and I've only just noticed it after my shower."<p>

Mello yawned and looked to the redhead.  
>"It's not like I can't absorb information unconsciously Matt. Tell me." Matt huffed out a sigh then tossed his used cig out the door.<br>"I know my body all too well and this morning I noticed that I've started to develop a slight bulge in my gut. I touched it and it's softer than the rest of my stomach and not to mention, sensitive as fuck."

Mello freed a chocolate bar from the fridge and when it was unwrapped, he snapped off a piece and chewed on it thoughtfully for a short time. That time passed and he snapped off another piece.  
>"It's settled then. I am calling Near and we are going to make a trip to New York. This is just too fucked up to comprehend Matt, you should know as you are the one experiencing everything."<p>

Of all people, they were going to see that damned albino rat. He nodded before getting himself a breakfast of toast and jam. It was fast, but it served its purpose well enough. As he chewed on the bread, he began to dread the thought of actually going to Near for assistance.

Near did solve the Kira case with their help, but despite Near thinking that they would show up at the Yellow Box warehouse to help claim victory over that cowardly monster, Mello thought it best to let him handle everything after the kidnapping. Matt could not deny that it was fun to interrogate then violate the young woman before she collapsed from a heart attack.

Some time had passed when Mello finally picked up his phone and called 'L's' Headquarters, though Mello always called him N as a reminder of who he was not.  
>"There's been a situation that I thought I could handle myself N, but it has gone beyond my control. I will explain it when we get there. I should be there within two days. Don't belittle me you little shit. I am not going there. I'll see you in two days and you better show me results. Bye."<p>

Mello cut the connection and huffed out an irritated sigh. He went to pour himself a coffee once he was done and took a drink, liking his coffee with chocolate and nothing else.  
>"Matt, get a couple sets of clothes packed. I'm going to book us a flight to New York for the earliest time possible. We're going to get answers as to what's wrong with you once and for all."<p>

Matt nodded and retreated to his bedroom where he pulled out a small rucksack to toss in a couple sets of shirts, a pair of jeans and two pairs of underwear and socks. His worst fears were coming true right before his eyes. He knew why Mello was wanting to leave sooner, but he also knew Near would anticipate an early arrival to further piss off his friend. It was an unending cycle of inner conflict and competition that only the blonde and the albino were capable of.

It did not take very long and soon Matt was outside with rucksack in tow that he tossed onto the couch where he then proceeded to fill it with his DSi and a few games to stave off the boredom he knew was going to feel when he got there. He felt his friend's narrowed gaze on him, but ignored it in favor of packing the games inside.  
>"We are boarding the next flight at 5 this afternoon, so I suggest we rest for a couple hours before we leave."<p>

Matt nodded his head before taking his system and turning it on to distract himself from this annoying reality. He hated everything that was happening to him, hated that he was the only one suffering unknown symptoms and having that feeling in his gut that it was not going to get any better anytime soon.  
>"Goddamn it Mells… Why me?"<p>

It was muttered and unregistered by the blonde's ears, but Matt was frustrated as he was scared. Frustrated that it took them to stubbornly admit defeat in their efforts, frustrated that things did not seem to be improving. Scared because it was his health at stake here and scared that it may be deadly and have him leave Mello alone for good.


	7. Chapter 06

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 06

"Answers"

The trip to New York didn't take very long, but it was most certainly an experience Matt was still very much unaccustomed to. He hated crowds, and being cramped in coach with many tired and stinking patrons was not on the top of his list of enjoyable things he'd rather be doing. The trip from England to LA was one thing, jetting from LA to Japan was another. The return trip back to LA as no better.

He was grateful thought that Near was considerate and got them out of the security checks unscathed when entering and exiting the stations in LA and New York. This of course pissed of Mello because he knew he'd have to thank the sneaky albino for getting them there without being arrested on the spot. It also meant that he held some curiosity into Mello's grunt, as Matt had been so aptly nicknamed.

They rented a shitty motel room for a week at the most, mostly because they did not intend to stay no more than a day or two. Call it a waste, but it was a personal and agreed rule they set for wherever they went, all the better for covering their tracks with the authorities.

After a night of rest and getting out of jet lag, Mello decided he'd waited long enough and took Matt to Near's headquarters. Mello knew this place well enough it seemed, he'd navigated the place like he owned it and knew his presence was powerful enough to draw attention to him, like it or not.

Near let them in without a fuss and upon entering the large monitor room, saw the albino making a rather large fortress out of cards. Matt saw Mello's hands practically aching to tip the pile, but the consequences could only be apprehension on the spot for their crimes.

Without looking up to acknowledge their presence, Near spoke, his voice still that annoying monotone.  
>"Mello and Matt. Long time no see. I was rather hoping the both of you would show up at the conclusion of the Kira case. I would have liked you to witness it. I admit I am rather disappointed in you both. That is not why Mello is here though and I apologize for my bluntness."<p>

Emotionless grays gazed up to meet the blonde's glaring blues.  
>"What is it that Mello has traveled all the way to New York to see me?" Matt saw his friend visibly tense his jaw before speaking.<br>"Something happened almost 3 months ago that I thought I had the answers to, but only ended up raising more questions. Matt and I went out for a bar run, got drunk and at some point met up with this drug dealer and might have bought a couple. I have no clue what sort of drug it was, but Matt seems to be suffering its effects more. We've already drawn the conclusion that whatever this drug is, it is no ordinary street drug. We theorize that it was a smuggled drug that was still going under testing in a lab or something."

Near listened with rapt attention though it seemed like he wasn't, that was just the way the albino's mind worked.  
>"I see. What sort of symptoms has Matt been having since taking this assumed drug?" Mello looked to Matt before returning the albino's gaze.<br>"These symptoms developed about 2 weeks after taking the drug we assumed was in his system. First he started to vomit on a daily basis for about a week and a half, then that was followed by some infrequent dizzy spells and most recently, his stomach seems to have become sensitized."

Matt saw the albino nod as he processed the information given to him, likely calculating several plausible scenarios. He saw his brow furrow for the slightest moment, indicating a conflict.  
>"What happened between the time this supposed drug entered his system and when the symptoms started?" Mello again looked to Matt, making the white haired teen raise an eyebrow.<br>"We actually don't have any memory beyond that, but Matt drew the conclusion that our hormones got the better of us."

Again there was a pause before Near's eyes widened in what appeared to be disbelief, it was a worrying sign to Mello who glared.  
>"Well… based on what I've told you, what can you tell me about Matt's condition?" Matt looked on as the albino stood from his position on the floor and began to walk rather quickly to what he assumed might have been a medical ward. They were flagged down and followed the teen as they were led into an examination room where a medical personnel was taking care of some minor things.<p>

Matt felt his hand being pulled as Near urged him onto the small examination table and to lay down on his back. He looked as Near whispered something into the doctor's ears whose eyes widened just as wide as his, making Matt uncomfortable.  
>"I have come to this one and only conclusion that may shock you, but sadly, I can no longer do blood work because the drugs would have already been absorbed then expelled at some point before today. Back to topic, this conclusion should not exist, but I seek to make sure that it is not true. We are going to do a quick ultrasound on you Matt."<p>

Matt's heart rate picked up and he began to panic, this prompted his friend to restrain him as best as he could.  
>"Are you telling me that I have a growth inside of me? Is it dangerous? What the fuck Near?" The albino's cold gaze met his before shaking his head dismissively.<br>"There is possibly a growth inside of you and no it is mostly harmless if my theory is correct. However, if it is correct, I am afraid that the damage is irreversible at this point."

He watched as Near moved for the doctor who lifted his shirt to briefly examine the small bump before applying a cool gel over it, making him shudder. The ultrasound device was then placed over his stomach and moved around for some time before the doctor paused altogether, the same expression of disbelief on his face, unnerving Matt all the more.

Mello's patience wore thin soon after and he stood up to look at the monitor.  
>"What am I looking at here Near?" The albino looked up at his long time rival. Putting on a calm demeanor.<br>"What you see here is a unique growth unlike anything I've seen. This is highly unusual because usually women are affected by this particular growth. This growth has been around for nearly three months, and will continue to grow for another 6 before it can be removed properly."

A look of confusion crossed the pair's faces, prompting the albino to continue.  
>"I will not get cryptic on you like I usually do. I will get straight to the point. Matt…" The redhead looks at the white haired males' gaze.<br>"You are pregnant." Matt absorbed the prognosis and his eyes widened.  
>"Not possible! Men can't get pregnant, there is no fucking way!" It got too much for him and he blacked out, welcoming the darkness and wanting to wake up from this nightmare that had occurred.<p> 


	8. Chapter 07

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 07

"Reality Check"

Matt woke up 3 hours later, finding himself in a very sterile room with Mello sitting in a chair nearby, head bowed low and muttering to himself. Near was also occupying this space and seated not too far from the blonde. His gaze was fixed on Matt and stood up as soon as his eyes opened to walk next to the bed, prompting his friend to look up at him.  
>"Welcome back Matt. You blacked out rather quickly. I took the opportunity to take a blood sample from you and confirmed that there was indeed a mystery drug in your system. I am still waiting on the final analysis and will receive that in the morning tomorrow.<br>"No, Matt did not have a dream. The drug that you took has allowed you to become impregnated by Mello. I did a blood sample on him and found no trace of the mystery drug, though I cannot rule out that he could become impregnated also."

Matt's mind was still in a haze, but thanks to he and Mello sharing the ability to absorb information subconsciously, that information would store itself away and unlock as his mind cleared. Mello looked at him, his face was simply pale and filled with mixed emotions, one of which was regret.  
>"Matt… I'm sorry I did this to you, buddy. Neither of us knew this was going to happen and it's too late to try reverse what's been done to you."<p>

Matt's haze cleared at last, able to absorb the information properly, transforming his expressions as everything registered.  
>"So… there really was a mystery drug… and it made me get pregnant by Mello… how?" Near did not have to look thoughtful to answer right away.<br>"That is why I am running the test in my lab right now. The symptoms you are showing now and showed in the past are typical signs of pregnancy. I had to confirm this with Hal, who remains in disbelief. Would you like to see the embryo that is inside of you? I took a picture of it as evidence, but I promise you that it will not leave this building as long as I occupy it."

Matt hesitated before nodding. He watched as Near dug into his loose pants pocket and procured a photograph.  
>"I've taken the liberty of circling the embryo for you so there is no guessing as to where it is." Matt looked at the photo, seeing a red circle surrounding a small, dark patch.<br>"That's the result of our hormones getting the better of us, huh? I'm knocked up then… What. The. Fuck."

Matt's fist clenched tightly by his side. He snapped his gaze to his friend and glared hard.  
>"You fucking bastard! You just had to buy smuggled drugs! You just had to let loose! You just had to be the one straight guy who had to fuck me and get me pregnant!" He made to attack his friend, but found he was restrained, his reaction predicted by both of the other males.<p>

Mello listened to his friend's ranting and screaming, unable to get in a reply. Matt was justified in his ranting, he knew that, but neither knew what truly happened that night. For all he knew, Matt could have bought the drug himself, or he could have bought it and Matt may have taken it on a dare, but there was more than one willing party. It was not just him who was to blame.

Matt finally gave up and lay on his back, breathing deep to calm himself down, focusing all his attention on the ceiling and glaring at it.  
>"This is not fucking fair Mells. I didn't want this or ask for this to happen. That night was a blur to the both of us and… shit man, we got too deep for that one moment and now… Fuck…"<p>

Mello nodded and stood up to stand over his friend.  
>"I know Matt, but we both know we are both to blame for this. We were willing participants in a night gone awry. We went into this together, we can work things out together. We're a team, but more than that, we're friends, brothers."<p>

Matt glared at his friend and frowned more.  
>"What are we going to do Mells? We don't have any knowledge about raising kids, we are wanted criminals that Near protects because he's a considerate little shit, no offence Near, but it's true. I can't go into jail a male who is pregnant. Do you know what sort of unwanted attention this is going to bring to both of us? I don't want this thing in me. I fucking hate it right now."<p>

Mello saw how distressing this whole ordeal was and truthfully, he knew Matt was right on many things he said, but Near said it was too late. They could not abort this thing inside of his friend. He'd have no choice but to let it grow and develop naturally. He knew that if there was any complications, Matt's health would be at risk. He scoffed inwardly as he realized that this was not a natural pregnancy and that his health already was on the line.

Matt was thin and this fetus is going to sap him of a lot of energy. If they were not careful, Matt could very well die in the middle of the pregnancy. It was a worrying thought and Mello huffed out a sigh. This was a tough reality for the both of them. It would test the limits of their friendship to an extreme.


	9. Chapter 08

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 08

"Near's Education"

The pair had been waiting for the albino to exit from his lab with the results for the drug that was confirmed to be in Matt's system. A full day had passed since learning of the pregnancy and Matt was still shaken from it, unwilling to accept that there was now something inside of him that was going to be taking part of his own life energy to grow and feed internally for another 6 months or so.

Mello was on his way to bang on the door when it opened and Near walked out with the result sheet. He handed it to Mello and recited the results from memory.  
>"It is most certainly a lab created drug, more private and likely used for women who are unable to become pregnant naturally, or for women who have tied their tubes and regretted the decision. Basically, that drug contains chemicals, hormones and a kind of stem cell that when ingested, immediately target the area where a womb would be and then with the help of the hormones and chemicals, a pseudo-womb is produced in its place."<p>

Matt could not believe what he was hearing, but Near continued regardless.  
>"Every person's chemical makeup is unique and if combined with the right natural chemical makeup, a person may have a fully developed and fertile womb within 2-9 days. It appears to develop without any outside reaction, but one of the immediate side effects is one of arousal. Matt's body had the right chemical makeup and he released pheromones signaling to Mello that he was ready and willing to bear a child."<p>

Matt felt like he was going to throw up, holding his composure as best as he could. Mello averted his gaze downwards.  
>"So basically Matt was the only person who took this drug?" Near nodded.<br>"Yes. There was no foreign drug of any kind in your system, though I cannot rule out the possibility that the same fate could happen to you."

Matt spoke up after a short silence, his voice was shaking with uncertainty and fear.  
>"Ok, so what if I do carry this thing to full term and manage to live, how is it going to be removed?" Near looked at him and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Cesarean Section, after this is done, then we can likely remove the pseudo-womb as well because it would have served its purpose. Keep in mind that if things become too complicated at any point before the fetus reaches full term, we will perform an emergency C-Section and have the fetus aborted to prolong your life."

Matt looked relieved to hear this, making it known with a loud sigh. Near spoke up again not long after this.  
>"Remember though Matt. 6 months is a long time. You may develop a deep bond with the fetus inside you. You can deny it up and down now, but time has a way of working for and against people. One more thing… Because you brought this to my attention, I will be the one to monitor its growth, so you do not need to go to another hospital while you are going through this. I will send a nurse to check up on you once a month and will include a monthly meal plan that is customized for your needs. You are nearing the end of your first trimester, so your dietary needs are going to shift rather quickly. I need not ask what you've been eating, because I know you Matt. Just prepare yourself for adjustments for the next 6 months."<p>

Matt absorbed the information, nodding as he did so. Near continued his little educational monologue.  
>"Mello, as you are the biological father of this child, I expect you to be there for Matt as the fetus develops. Call me the moment trouble arises, and participate in the meal plans so that Matt will not feel so uncomfortable. It is necessary to know how to cover every situation, so I was not unprepared for this unexpected news. Mello should know by now that I plan ahead for everything."<p>

The blonde nodded his head with a frown on his face.  
>"I know that Matt is not going to like that he now actually has to gain weight, but he's so thin as it is and already tired. This is too sudden for the both of us. What if he is unable to adjust in time?"<p>

The albino genius twirled his hair in his hand and looked to the pair.  
>"My number is always available. Call me if there are any and all complications. They must be absolutely serious and honest, otherwise I will not respond, though I will send one of my medical staff regardless. You are both not alone in this. This is now a team effort and we are going to participate as such. We are not Wammy's kids anymore, so we are going to abandon all mentality from that institution from our minds from here on out. Mello, we are no longer rivals, and I will continue to give my protection to you and Matt from the authorities. We were raised in a competitive environment, but we were also adopted and should try to deal with this like a family unit. After all, we have a new family member on the way. Let us try to make this the best possible environment for it when it is born. Understood?"<p>

Just like that, Mello's expression changed. It was true, they were no longer competitors striving for one goal because the ones who set things into motion and got them involved were no longer amongst the living. This was a new world, one without Kira and L, no longer with Shinigami or Death Notes. This world only had the new super detective and a pair of super smart criminals who avenged their mentor and brought down the greatest mass murderer in history. More than that, they were siblings all adopted and raised for to succeed the great former detective should something happen. They needed to start acting like a family and a team.


	10. Chapter 09

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

A/N: Thanks for the love guys! I keep writing these stories because you show support and because I love you all!

Chapter 09

"Acceptance"

The visiting nurse had a compact ultrasound machine and was currently checking up on Matt's fetus. There seemed to be no complications with the pregnancy just yet and she made it known to him with a smile. It was a month now since the trip to New York and Matt was into his second trimester. Just as Near had mentioned, they were given a meal plan that would work to benefit the fetus' growth and to ensure that Matt would gain enough weight that he could let it develop naturally without being a burden on his own health.

Matt had not yet reached that weight ratio that was required of him however and looked very tired. His stomach had swelled a little more, which indicated he was eating the food that was required of him, but at the same time, it was concerning that he had not gained the weight that would sustain them both. Mello had considered it more than once to call Near and end Matt's suffering, but knew that doing so was admitting defeat; something long ingrained into his mind not to do.

The doctor left Matt's room and let Mello know that things were looking good for the time being, but the redhead's current health was brought up as a cautionary measure. Not long after the doctor left, Matt walked out slowly, steps weary, looking tired and paler than usual. He went to the couch where he perched himself and turned on his DSi.

Mello approached the redhead and sat in his chair, receiving a brief glance and glare before his attention was turned back to the small electronic device.  
>"How are you feeling right now Matt?" There was a scoff from the other and a frown.<br>"I am fucking peachy… How do you fucking think I am feeling Mells? I'm tired, I can barely get around as it is, my nipples have gotten sensitive as fuck and I am still nowhere near the weight I apparently should be. My body has thrived this long because it is the only one that I have carried and taken care of for the better part of my 21 years, that was until four months ago when we let loose. I now have to make sure than not only I survive, but also this thing we've created. Fucking peachy Mells…"

Matt stood up and took his gaming system and strolled into his room and promptly slammed the door shut behind him. The door did not lock, telling Mello that his friend would only be in there for a short while to vent internally. He stood up and began to prepare the small meal for the both of them.

Despite Matt's disagreement to the whole idea, Mello had taken to the meal plan rather seriously. He made sure that the groceries they got were natural and able to be re-used one more time at the most into another meal or as leftovers. Matt thought the whole concept was gay, because he knew Mello and this was so out of character for him. Then again, the same could be said for Matt's own behavior since learning of the pregnancy.

Though he continued to be the same blunt Bisexual, Matt found his moodiness was beginning to become a little more erratic. He knew himself and soon found that his behavior around certain things, mostly the small had become raw and had gotten after the blonde for things he used to consider unimportant on any other occasion. Mello brushed it off most of the time, but doing so seemed to rattle Matt's nerves further.

As predicted, Matt finally exited the room two hours later and saw Mello putting on his leather jacket and grabbing his bike keys.  
>"Where to Mells?" The blonde looked at him, but making no move to reverse his activities.<br>"I have something I need to attend to across town. I will be gone until around one AM at the latest. I left your food in the microwave. You can have the leftovers from yesterday tonight if you don't feel like cooking. If you do, save them for me when I get back."

Matt did not say anything more, only watch his friend exit the apartment and letting the door close on its own. Whatever it was, it was important. Matt shuffled tiredly to the microwave and removed the edible concoction and then shuffled to his couch and perched himself down and began to fork it into his mouth with a groan.  
>"Fucking annoying… I feel even more useless than when I helped Mello work the Kira case as a spy. I thought two weeks of reconnaissance was bad. Five more months of waiting for something to come out of me… this is what hell for men must feel like, I am sure of it. I am in a living hell right now. I can't even call up my fuck buddies now because… of this… fucking thing in me."<p>

He went into the blonde's room to retrieve his laptop that he'd up until now been procrastinating to get back. He brought the laptop and charger to his perch where the laptop was plugged in and turned on. He'd just have to find another means to entertain himself. He saw that Mello had kept himself logged in and thought it harmless to see what he'd been looking at. It was a closed chatroom on a website he was unfamiliar with. He was already logged out of the site.

There it was staring at him in the face. His means of entertaining himself. Hack his friend's account, see what sort of shit he can stir before logging out again. He placed his laptop down before shuffling into his room to retrieve one of his memory sticks containing his hacking material, the same for gaining information behind Near's back during the investigation. Though it was really not needed anymore, it would not hurt to use his key logger and sort out the password and username.

It was an hour later and he was logged in, checking out the false information Mello used. To his surprise, the blonde had been seeking help, making him this female friend who he got pregnant. He made it so that he was never really romantically involved and had a one night stand. Some of the replies were spiteful, though most were supportive and understanding, even sympathetic from other men and women who were caught in similar circumstances.

Matt didn't know that this pregnancy had affected his friend this much. His more effeminate side was touched deeply, making him smile sadly. His more masculine side was upset that Mello was even bringing this up in public, though it was more or less nullified as he was made a female by his friend. Maybe if he approached him on the subject matter, they could try to work together on this. After all, this was Mello's child too and it seemed he really wanted things to work out for this kid, even though there was never any truly sexual attraction between the two. They were raised as brothers and only saw each other as such.

Matt pulled out the key logger and logged himself out of the website before taking up the edible concoction and forking a mouthful, chewing meaningfully for once. Even if this thing in him does not make it, he'll at least try to make it last and make it worthwhile.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 10

"Flutter"

The following morning brought Matt to the smell of eggs and toast. He found he was sleeping on the couch, curled rather comfortably between the arm rests and hand resting just as comfortably on the bulge on his abdomen. Unconsciously, he stroked that sensitive piece of stomach and shivered pleasantly.

He was still groggy and barely registered that he was even doing that to himself. A soft moan escaped his mouth, caught by the ears of Mello who looked and seen Matt's head fall back slightly. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the food in front of him. He just needed to cook the bacon and chop the tomatoes before their egg BLT breakfast would be done.

A slightly louder moan and a gasp made the blonde turn his head again and seen the redhead arch slightly.  
>"Hey Matt… you have a bedroom you can do that shit in. I suggest you go in there if you want to jerk off. You're cleaning that shit up if you continue." It was spoken loudly enough so that Matt finally snapped from his sleep-filled lusty state. He stopped petting his stomach and caught his left hand sneaking upwards to tease a nipple.<p>

It would have succeeded too, but he stopped and shook the tiredness from his eyes.  
>"Fuck… I'm so damned sensitive there Mells… You don't even know. It's a bit of a turn-on too. Didn't think I'd feel good petting my stomach before." He chuckled and ignored the scoff of disapproval from his friend.<br>"If you're going to turn yourself on, do it in your bedroom. I'm nearly done with our brunch, so if you are intending to continue, do so now or get into the bathroom and wash your hands you horny bastard."

Matt frowned and rolled his eyes before getting up and walking at a casual pace to the bathroom to finish himself off. He washed his hands and hair before strolling out.  
>"You are seriously the slowest cook I've seen Mells."<br>"Shut the fuck up, you eat what I give so you so be damned grateful that I'm cooking for us in the first place."

Matt muttered a, "yeah, whatever," before making a move to go outside for a cig before stopping himself. That's right, he can't go shirtless outside anymore. Goddamn it… He detoured to his room to shove one on before going out. He was digging into his pockets for a cig, only to find that they were no longer in there. He frowned and went back inside.  
>"What did you do with my cigs Mells?"<p>

The blonde ignored him and finished cooking the meal before putting the food onto plates and walked calmly to the table and set them down.  
>"I am not going to have my kid inhaling cigarette fumes while he or she is inside of you." Matt frowned and glared before crossing his arms and pouting, something that was out of character for him.<br>"Why do you care what goes into me? The moment this kid is born, I am giving it away and then we can go back to the way things used to be. I am trying here Mells, I honestly am, but I need to draw the line somewhere at a point where neither of us is going to be hurting or suffering like this anymore."

Mello's gaze looked shocked before edging into one of almost sadness, this was confirmed by his tone.  
>"Do you really mean that Matt? What if I am making these sacrifices for you because I want to see what this kid will look like? What if I want to be a father?" Matt knew he'd hit a nerve and winced. These hormones were not meant to be had by someone like him and he knew that the altering chemicals were also changing his moods, according to the doctor who Near sent him.<p>

Unsure of how to make up for the blow-up, Matt walked slowly to the blonde and pulled him into a very tense hug.  
>"Sorry Mells, but these hormonal changes are getting to me and I am not used to them. They are making my mood change rapidly and I am not used to it. I believe you that you want to be a proper father, but we're not ready. I am accepting this child in me and-"<p>

He paused in mid sentence, feeling something flutter lightly in his abdomen. His eyes went big, prompting a concerned look from his friend.  
>"What is it Matt? Is something wrong?" Matt shook his head side to side rapidly, calming down his breathing that had picked up without him knowing about it.<br>"I.. I think it just moved…"

His eyes grew wider at that and he let a hand settle to the sensitive skin and petted it.  
>"This thing in me just fucking moved Mells… There is no doubt about it man… This is really real isn't it?" He looked to his friend whose eyes widened slightly before softening a bit.<br>"It means that you need to get your act up and start getting your own weight up Matt. You are nearing the point of no return. If you can't get your weight up before the next month is up, then I am going to call Near. I will not have my best friend dying on me while our kid slowly kills you from the inside."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: In the Prologue

Chapter 11

"Taking Care of Business"

Things got rather dull for two weeks after. Mello had all but disappeared off the map and did not give any prior notice. If it were not for the foreign hormones in his system, Matt would not have been bothered too much, but unfortunately, that was not the case. He got antsy and nervous, fingers itching to pick up his phone, but restrained himself over again.

There were fluttery feelings in his abdomen from time to time, something that never ceased to catch him off guard. He would calm them down by petting his stomach before returning to whatever it is he was doing before that. To say that Matt was bored was an understatement; he was outright depressed.

Hearing his cell phone out of the blue into the second week was something that Matt was not expecting to hear at all. He trotted into his room and picked it up before answering his phone, knowing who it was he was going to be pissed off at.  
>"Where the fuck have you been all this time Mells?"<br>"Guess who I am looking at right this very moment?"  
>"I'm not in the mood for one of your mind games. Don't you dare try to change the subject!" Ignoring the retort, the blonde on the other line continued.<br>"It's someone that you'd want to see and vent to. Think back when this all began Matt."

Huffing out an annoyed sigh, Matt closed his eyes and sifted through his older memories when this began. His eyes slowly widened; there was an amused chuckle from the other end.  
>"Bingo, I found him. Turns out, he's an ex worker at this one lab and he did in fact smuggle this hormonal drug. Gave it to you as a 'gift', or so it seems. We never bought it, it was given to us."<p>

Matt felt his stress level on the rise, his anger slowly approaching a boiling point.  
>"Where did you find this fucker Mells?"<br>"As it turns out, one of the other patrons who saw us dancing horribly knew this guy from another friend who worked at a sister company. I worked my way into that company first and eventually got the information that I wanted. Took me a week and a half to track down this bastard and explained everything that had happened to you up until now."

Matt's fingers were twitching for a cigarette, but he controlled himself, taking deep breaths.  
>"What was his response to everything?" His fists balled and threatened to punch the nearest thing to him.<br>"He said he was surprised that it worked at all. It was only ever meant for women. Hey! Don't you fucking move!" There was a click of a gun, telling the red head that the dealer was being held at gunpoint.  
>"I'll put another one in an area that will make you more of the bitch that you are."<p>

The redhead heard slight sounds that were of pleading before he spoke up again.  
>"Put this bastard on the phone! I want to talk to him." There was an affirming sound from Mello before he heard rapid, shuddering breaths from what sounded like an older male in his thirties. Matt let out another controlled breath before speaking up.<br>"You unimaginable BASTARD! Do you fucking realize what sort of shit you are putting me through? You turned me into a fucking FREAK! Your lame, idiotic mind was not screwed on right so you just up and give an experimental drug to an innocent bystander. What the fuck is wrong with you? Put my friend back on the line you prick."

Matt's fist finally did collide with the wall to his right, groaning in pain from the impact. Mello's voice finally came back to the line.  
>"Any final requests Matt?" He could hear the smirk in his voice.<br>"Make him suffer to his last fucking breath…" There was a dark chuckle from the blonde before the line was cut.

Matt's heart was racing and his face was heated in his rage. The goddamn nerve of that inconsiderate bastard… The goddamn idiocy of him for supposedly accepting that damn pill from that inconsiderate bastard… He rubbed his knuckles after setting the phone down and walked to the kitchen before deciding he didn't want to be in there anymore. His stress level was climbing rapidly and he needed to calm himself down.

That strange fluttering feeling in him started and persisted even as he petted that spot.  
>"I know you're scared in there, but this is not normal for either of us… it seriously isn't. You are supposed to be growing inside a woman and here you are inside a man, taking my energy so you can have a fair chance at life. I don't like this any more than you do, but neither of us is in a position to argue about it either."<p>

He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed and took deep, even breaths, ceasing his attention to his stomach in order to calm down the fluttering inside him. He closed his eyes and let the stresses melt off of him, feeling his mind get lighter with each passing second. Eventually, the fluttering stopped also. Matt smiled weakly, but did not make a move to get up from his position.  
>"Thank you little thing in me. I think that you already take more after Mello… funny that. I now have to worry about two potential blondes now." He chuckled lightly at this, letting himself calm down more.<p>

That feeling of betrayal and hurt at that scientist did not leave though. It would probably never leave him even after this thing is born. He could choose to deal with it with his Wammy House training, or learn to actually talk about it. The latter would be hard to do being that he cannot trust others besides Mello. Mello was and is still his only friend. He put his life on the line for him before and would do it again in a heartbeat. Does this mean that this child is a testament to that? He did not know, but sleep was winning over him and he let himself succumb.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mello Wants A Family"

A month or so had passed since Mello had dealt with their drug dealer and things more or less returned to normal. Matt's stomach continued to swell, but barely keeping any weight on himself meant that Matt was also starting to show signs of wear and tear physically and emotionally.

He was now into his sixth month of pregnancy and could no longer hide the evidence under the baggy shirts he used to wear. Mello went and got him some sweat pants for the last months. Matt was not at all fond of this, but he could not argue that his jeans were beginning to get rather uncomfortably tight around his mid section.

Something else had gotten Matt's attention in the last few months that he's been in the same living space with the blonde. It seemed that Mello was becoming increasingly conflicted with something in himself. He was hardly conflicted, not even at the orphanage. When he was, it was something always to do with his involvement in something. The Kira case was a good example.

After their reunion, Mello spent a couple weeks with him while on the run from the authorities. During that time, he saw him mutter to himself, or have fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. It persisted until he'd finally confronted Matt and asked him to join in the hunt for Kira.

Those same mannerisms had been popping up more and more frequently. Quite honestly, it was starting to get to Matt, making him on edge, but also rather annoyed with his friend. He decided that after another day of seeing this odd behavior that he would confront the leather clad chocoholic.

That day came and went and there was no sign that his friend's inner conflict was stopping. Mello was in the kitchen preparing their lunch, keeping his focus and attention on the task at hand. To the casual observer, this would have come across as a routine, but Matt did not have years of training under his sleeve to see that there was still that inner conflict. He had enough of it.

He walked to the blonde, taking firm strides to show his impatience. When he got there, he pushed his friend, not too roughly, but to let him know that he was now wanting his attention and time.  
>"What the fuck is up with you lately Mells? Ever since you learned of the pregnancy, you've become all distant and shit. You disappear on me, you avoid me a lot and you find some excuse to be elsewhere. Tell me what's going on with you? This is about as bad when you asked me to take the Kira case with you and again when you told me to help you kidnap the Takada lady."<p>

Mello's eyes narrowed slightly more than they were and he looked away from the redhead.  
>"Sorry, but there is something troubling me and I don't know how to deal with it." Matt was too upset to really care and was undaunted by the confession.<br>"This is the same bullshit you pulled. You are conflicted, I know, but you should try to be a little more open with me. I'm scared out of my mind that something is going to happen to one or both of us, and I don't mean you for once. This fetus in me is growing now and I don't know what's going to happen. I barely keep the weight on as it is. Tell me what's going on with you Mello."

The blonde kept his gaze averted and he cleared his throat loudly a couple of times.  
>"You… you already know that I'm not gay…" Matt nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.<br>"I feel that this situation may be putting my sexuality into question…"

This was certainly new to the red head. He tilted his head to the side and took a step back.  
>"What are you trying to say Mells… that you want to forge a relationship with me? That you are going to be something you are clearly not just so that we can live and raise this child together? Is that what you're saying?"<p>

Mello nodded slowly before turning his attention back to their lunch.  
>"This is awkward enough for me as it is, alright? I just want a sense of normality when our kid is born. You're putting yourself on the line for this kid and we both made it, and…" He let out a heavy breath and went silent for a long time, internalizing and thinking to himself.<p>

The unspoken sentiment was there and Matt picked it up: "I love you, and I want to thank you for going through this." He took a step forward and smiled in a way he never thought he'd ever smile at his best friend. It was one of love, but not brotherly love. It was one that spoke volumes of him finally seeing and knowing that Mello was going to be there for him for better or worse.

His effeminate side came out and he walked behind his friend, pulling him into a heartfelt hug, the bulge on his abdomen preventing closer contact. There was a pause and a slight hitching of breath as well as a moment of tensing up, but that slowly relaxed when Matt did nothing more than hold him close.  
>"Thank you for always being there for me Mells… I am terrified, but you're the only support I have with this. Near has even reached out, but in the end… you're the only one.<p>

Mello nodded slowly, but did not cease in preparing their meal. A small grin crept into his features.  
>"You're my best friend, but we have a kid on the way. We should make it a good environment at least."<br>"Yeah, but we should get things for a nursery and other supplies that we need. We can't have it come into this world and not have anything."

Matt finally parts from the hug and walks to his couch and sits down a little more slowly than usual. He could still lounge easily and made good use of it. The familiar fluttering had evolved into outright movement. He petted his increasingly swollen stomach and shivered a little at the response to his touch.  
>"Not much longer to go little one. Soon enough, we'll be welcoming you into this world. I already asked the doctor not to tell me what you are, so you are going to remain a surprise for the both of us."<p>

Mello heard the one sided conversation and let his smile grow. Matt had accepted this life in him at last. It took him a long time, but he was happy that it finally would turn out for the better, hopefully for many more years after their child was born. For now, he was content in making sure both of them were staying healthy. It was going to be a rough three months.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: I am SOO Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I ran into a major snag and decided that the ENTIRE chapter needed to be re-written. I was not alone in this. In fact this re-write was made possible via an impromptu RP with a DA user named PandoraPurple. She has my eternal thanks. She was RPing Matt and I as RPing Mello. Last chapters are coming up. No worries.

"Last Time"

Mello slammed the door behind him after none-too-gently pushing Matt inside the apartment. The redhead followed the blonde outdoors following a verbal disagreement and didn't want to lose the argument. Seeing that Matt could have been exposed to the public eye in his medical condition, Mello panicked and led Matt back inside.  
>"What the hell is your problem Matt? Why did you have to go out and risk exposing yourself like that? What if someone saw you?" He had a firm grip on thin shoulders and gave him a shake to emphasize this.<p>

Matt, having been made more emotional from the hormones in his blood was sobbing before roughly pushing Mello away from his person.  
>"No! Shut up! You don't care what's making me all shit… I go where I fucking like!" He gasps softly and wraps arms around his stomach, sitting himself on a window sill and cuddling himself."Would you fucking leave me alone? Before I punch you…"<p>

Mello glares at him, but not as hard as he normally would.  
>"Fine… if you're going to be like that, be that way without me." Before he could turn around, Matt slapped his face. Hard. Mello brought a hand to his cheek and looked almost shocked at the retort.<br>"What the hell was that for Matt? I needed to vent and this is how you treat me? You're losing control of yourself. You're not the same friend I grew up with. Get a hold of yourself man!"

Matt's hormone driven frustration made him sniffle, look down at his feet and poke at his swollen stomach.  
>"Y-You make me do this.. You were so stupid to fuck the damn life out of me. You, vent? Try and fucking do it without hitting people! Stop lying to me, Mello…"<br>"We both know that neither of us had planned for us and as far as I know, we were both willing parties that night. Don't you dare try to turn this on me... and I'll vent whenever I feel like it..."

Matt's lips quivered and he kept his gaze diverted.  
>"I .. do! You were so fucking drunk to fuck me, that's one thing. Then you got those pills!" He strides away, shivering awkwardly, sobbing softly and hugging his stomach, feeling the fetus in him flutter.<br>"H-hush... I-it's fine, dad's a bit upset...your mommy's here now..." He rubs the swollen stomach protectively.

Mello huffed out a sigh and walked behind Matt, pulling him into a hug  
>"You were just as drunk Matt, you can't argue shit with me. And do remember that you were the only one who took that pill supposedly."<br>"Y-You had fucking sex with me... Friends aren't supposed to, and I did not do it on purpose. Not consciously!" He snatches away from the other and hissing, "B-back off."  
>"Like I said before Matt... Both of us were drunk, both of us didn't remember fuck all, just that we fucked and that for whatever reason, you were impregnated. That twit Near was the only person that I hate admitting thanks to for figuring it out." He pulls Matt back into the embrace.<br>"You think you're the only one who is mentally suffering here? Think again. I'm just as conflicted and troubled about this as you. You're carrying OUR kid Matt, a kid that by laws of nature and God should not exist in the first place..."

Matt Whimpers softly and lets him have his way.  
>"I was.. Should I even fucking believe it.. You were drunk! H-how could you know?" He softly rests a hand on his belly and sighs deepily.<br>"N-no.. You're only mentally s-suffering... What if I die , by OUR kid? What will you do then... And... why then..." In his sadness tears continue streaming down his cheeks.  
>"How could I know? How could I know? Look at yourself Matt! That is how I know. If I knew that our bar run would turn out this way, then I would not have taken you out that night, but I thought that perhaps for one night, we could have a guys night out and be happy with that." He brings a hand to his forehead.<br>"I know you're not having it any better and that since the pregnancy began your health is at high risk... I don't want to lose you. I honestly could not handle it if one or both of you died... I honestly could not. If our kid lives and you die... then I promise that I'll do my best to raise him or her. I'll make sure that the clean slate we were given after Kira's death will be the slate he or she will grow to appreciate."

Matt remains silent, then looks at himself, hugging his sensitive belly a bit.  
>"No one ever knows... And we were happy... for a while. D-don't remind me." He takes his hand and lays it on top of his stomach.<br>"M-Mello... I will do my best to survive. I am doing so much..." He lets himself rest into the other's arms. While talking, Mello feels a kick to his palm and rubs the swollen belly in response.  
>"Our baby does not need or deserve that sort of attention. I want what's best for all of us. I want you both to make it out of this alive so we can have a chance at this. He uses his other hand to pet Matt's hair while talking.<br>"I figured. As long... as we live here. It will remain a secret... Do not make me think of this... Oh... sensitive, Mell..." He reacts to the attention by tensing slightly.  
>"I know you want this. And obviously, attention like this would take our life away from us.. We will do our best, I promise..." He takes a deep breath, "I will... No... we will." He puts a hand on his stomach. 'For Mello.'<p>

The blonde knew this had always been a touchy subject, and so tried to make up for it. He held the other close and placed tender kisses to Matt's neck, getting a light gasp in response. He trails his hand over the swollen stomach and brings the other to a nipple and giving it a gentle tweak.  
>"Nnh… S-stop it M-Mells…" Despite the protest, Matt responded by grinding his ass against the blonde, eliciting a gasp from him.<p>

Matt and Mello continued to tease each other, though Matt was ever cautious to make sure his pregnant stomach was well protected. Hormones kicked in, causing their movements to become increasingly heated. Taking Matt's pregnancy into consideration, Mello pulled the redhead into a kneeling position with a couch as a back support. From there, he ground against Matt, who was making all sorts of wonderful sounds that spurred him on.  
>"F-fuck Mells…" It came out as a gasp as he held onto his stomach.<p>

The blonde continued to grind, keeping his pants on and reaching around to fondle his friend in the front, getting a startled moan and a shiver.  
>"Shit… shit…" It was a chant unbroken except for the odd other curse word and a moan or whimper of pleasure. Both wanted to prolong the experience as much as possible and made sure that neither could get their release until they could not take it anymore. A few minutes of this teasing passed before Matt cried out and released into Mello's hand. Mello ground against him until he came with a muffled groan before collapsing and pulling the redhead close to him.<p>

Matt didn't want to stay in the embrace initially, but gave up and let himself settle against Mello's frame, feeling tired and sated. He moved Mello's hand that continued to fondle him. Mello almost felt bad for this act of letting his hormones get the better of him again, but therein was a message of bonding and trust. Whether or not he thought Matt got it, it's hard to say.  
>"You happy now?" It was not entirely cynical, but Mello knew better. He didn't say anything and held his friend close to him. Eventually the pair fell into a light sleep.<p>

It was not long now, not long before they would be welcoming their new life into the world. It was a time of reverence, but also of fear and uncertainty. What was in store for them now? What would happen if Matt lived or died? What if their baby lived or died? What if both of them lived or died? It scared Mello, it made him scared shitless. He could only hope… and pray…


End file.
